


Love's True Magic

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco and Elizabeth have quiet time after the exhausting Nurses Ball and Jake's scare





	Love's True Magic

Franco held the door as Elizabeth and Jake wearily came into the house. It had been a long night for all of them. Dr. Maddox had cleared Jake to go home, stating that being home was probably better for him than a longer stay in the hospital. Franco had seen to Jake’s discharge while Elizabeth had stayed by Jake’s side. It was hard to comprehend everything that had happened the night before, but now, just maybe, all of their lives could settle down for a while.

He shook his head as he remembered all the drama the last year had brought to all of them. 

Elizabeth led Jake to the stairs and turned around to look at him. “Are you coming up?”

He nodded. “I thought I would call Audrey and let her know we’re home. I was going to ask her if the boys could stay just a little longer so you can get some rest. Is that okay?”

Liz chewed on her lower lip for a moment and then nodded. “I know I should let them come home but I’m not sure how to tell them what happened last night. I can hardly believe it myself and I’m so tired.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got this and Audrey will understand. I’ll be up soon.” He made the call and by the time he got upstairs Elizabeth had Jake all tucked into his bed. He watched as she leaned over and kissed his brow and moved his hair off his face. Jake’s eyes were already closing and he whispered. “Love you. Mom,” then he rolled over and immediately fell asleep. 

Franco walked over behind Elizabeth and wrapped her in his arms. “He’ll be fine. It’s like you told him. He has a lot of people who love him. Now I think it’s time you got some sleep too.”

“Franco, I don’t want to leave him.” she wrapped her arms around his.

“Elizabeth, you won’t be any good to him if you don’t take care of yourself. Your room is right next door. You’ll hear him. Remember you told me you slept like a ninja.” 

Liz turned in his arms. She caressed his face. “I can’t imagine how I’ve managed to survive this long without you.”

He smiled. “I can. You’re a great mother, Elizabeth. I envy your boys. There is a core of strength in you, unlike any I’ve seen. You are beautiful and I count my lucky stars that you want me in all of your lives.” He continued to hold her close and steered her to her bedroom. He paused still holding her and looked at the bed. “I have to be honest. Last night at the Nurses Ball, all I could think of was coming home and making love to you.”

“Franco, I…..”

“Shh, It isn’t time for that now. Now you need to just get in that bed and sleep. Don’t do anything. Let me.” he caressed her face and tenderly kissed her. As he did so, his hands moved to the straps of her gown and released them from her shoulders. The dress pooled at her feet as she stood there, flawless, taking his breath away. His hands slid off her shoulders caressing her skin and she shivered under his touch, her breath catching suddenly. He couldn’t resist leaning in to kiss her soft supple lips before he turned and reached for the sleep shirt at the end of the bed. He slipped it over her head and lovingly let down her hair. Kissing the nape of her neck, he asked. “Feel all comfy”

Liz smiled and nodded. Only Franco made her feel treasured. 

“Well then, into bed with you.” he pulled the comforter down and before she could move, swept her up in his arms and gently laid her on the bed. 

She watched as he quickly undressed and got into bed with her. She snuggled into his shoulder. “Just so you know, I too was looking forward to last night.”

He grinned, his hand moving slowly in her hair. “I know.” He laughed lightly as she blushed beautifully and giggled. “Don’t worry I’m sure we’ll find ways to make it up. Now, like you told Jake, just close your eyes and rest.” Franco held her until she went to sleep and soon fell asleep himself.

Liz awoke several hours later, curled atop Franco. The sun was coming in her window telling her it was afternoon. She glanced at the clock and saw it was past one. Liz knew she should get up but it was so tempting to just lay in Franco’s arms and look at him as he slept. Slowly Franco was opening up and showing her the many different layers that made up Franco Baldwin. She knew he still fought the darkness within him but she also saw the vulnerability that he kept hidden from so many with his snark. The man behind the infamous artist had a lot of love and compassion in him but he didn’t know how to express it. Liz reached up and gently felt the small wound he had received from Jason in Greece. She couldn’t help smiling slightly since it was just another sign of Franco’s reluctance to make peace with Jason. She knew the little devil in him just loved getting the better of Jason anytime he had a chance. Suddenly a large hand took hers and she saw Franco’s eyes looking at her. He pressed his lips to her palm and continued to hold her hand.

“Hi Beautiful, did you get enough sleep?” He let go of her hand and began to fiddle with her hair all the while keeping his eyes on hers.

“I’m fine, how about you?”

“Me, I slept like a baby. After all, my angel was in my arms.”

Liz ran her fingers across Franco’s chest lightly. “I probably should get up and check on Jake.”

“Probably, but the house is quiet, I’m guessing he’s still asleep.” He rolled over until he was almost on top of her. “Surely I can think of something to fill up the time until he gets up. Knowing Jake, he’ll find a way to let us know when that happens.” He began to nuzzle her neck and giving tiny nips at her jaw. She laughed and soon her nightshirt was in a pile on the floor. They started out laughing and playing with each other but soon things became intense as passion took over. Liz felt feverish as a fire took over every nerve. She could barely breathe knowing that it would soon consume her. With her eyes smoldering she gazed up at Franco. “What do you want, Franco?”

Franco’s eyes blazed “ You! All of you! Let me fill you with my love and know that your love surrounds me.”

“Take Me! I’m your’s, just your’s!” 

Franco took her mouth, devouring her as his body claimed her heart and soul. He collapsed beside her as the fire died down. He looked at her and she turned to him fully sated. “I love you, “ he said before capturing her lips again.

Liz returned his kiss and was surprised when he stopped. “What’s the matter?” She looked toward the door thinking Jake might be standing there but it was still close. “I don’t understand. Why did you stop?”

Franco reached across her and fumbled for something in the nightstand. He lifted off Elizabeth enough to sit up. “I was going to do this last night, but everything happened. Now I can’t wait any longer. Elizabeth, will you marry me?” He held a small ring box in his hand and opened it.

She gasped at the delicate ring. It was unique. The band was two gold brushes side by side, but facing opposite directions and the hairs of the brushes met and swirled to form the setting for a single solitaire diamond. “Franco, it’s lovely.”

“I designed it just for you. I wanted something that would show our shared love to the world. An art collaboration for the ages. I feel like we’re two hearts that have finally found our other halves.” he paused and looked down at the ring then back up to her. Elizabeth, I know you’re still worried about Jake...“

Liz put her hand to his lips. “You had me at two hearts. Yes, Franco, I’ll marry you.”

Franco’s eyes lit up and he carefully removed the ring and put it on Elizabeth’s finger. It fit perfectly. This time, Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him. “I love you, too.”


End file.
